


Science Fiction

by Whovalanche



Category: Led Zeppelin, Queen (Band), Rocky Horror Picture Show, The Beatles, The Who
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-08-28 06:42:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8435473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whovalanche/pseuds/Whovalanche
Summary: What happens when your favourites bands crossover with a cult classic?Anything!!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Wholloween!!
> 
> My twist on one of my favourite movie it'll be like the original except some minor parts, enjoy ♥
> 
> *There will be two parts each have multi chapters...

_**DAMMIT JAMES!!** _

_**(Ch. 1)** _

 

_"Alright smile everyone!" The camera man said to the group of wedding gooers._

 

_They all crowed together smiling their best smiles but no one's smiles could be brighter than that of George the groom and his partner Richard._

 

_The cameraman took a few shots before the crowd dispersed._

 

_George wandered off with his best man and friend John to have a chat._

 

_Richard stayed behind to converse with his group of gaggling friends all a titter about who will be married next._

 

_"Congrats, Georgie."_

 

_"Thanks, John."_

 

_"It was only a matter of time, I mean you guys have been inseparable since Dr. Bonham's class." (Yes Bonzo is The Doctor!)_

 

_"Tell you the truth, Lennon, Ringo was the only reason I stayed in that course."_

 

_"You sly dog."_

 

_"How about you, when are you and Paul going to tie the knot?"_

 

_"Oh I don't know yet, when he's ready I don't want to rush him."_

 

_The two men were interrupted by a hollering Richard._

 

_"Alright, everyone ready? Here it comes!" Richard screamed throwing the bouquet into the air._

 

_The men watched from a distance as the women and a few men fought for the bouquet._

 

_Such a vicious tradition when it came right down to it._

 

_In the end Paul was victorious after catching them and pushing a redhead before she could get her hands on it._

 

_"I caught it! I caught it!" Paul screamed joyfully jumping up and down._

 

_George looked over at John both wearing a knowing look, as if to say it's time._

 

_"Well looks like you'll be next, Lennon. Congrats."_

 

_"Thank you George."_

 

_A few minutes later George and Richard were leaving for their honeymoon._

 

_The crowd swarmed them giving them their blessings, throwing rice and cheering their ra-ra-ra's as the car drove away._

 

_People began to say their farewells to other wedding participants and made their ways to their respectable vehicles._

 

_The only ones left was John and Paul._

 

_John looked at Paul whom hadn't come down from his high yet still looking quite awestruck with his eyes glazed over and blown out making him look like a happy puppy._

 

_"Oh wasn't Richard's gown so beautiful?"_

 

_"Yes George is a lucky man."_

 

_"Yes, he is."_

 

_"Hey Paul?"_

 

_"Yes John?"_

 

_"I really liked the way you beat that redhead for the bouquet."_

 

_Paul began to blush._

 

_"You saw that!?"_

 

_"Macca everyone did."_

 

_Paul grumbled to himself now even more embarrassed at the spectacle he had made just to get what he wanted._

 

_"I love you."_

 

_"Oh, John."_

 

_"How would you like to have your own?"_

 

_"Lennon are you asking me to marry you?"_

 

_"Here's a ring to prove it, come on Macca what do you say?"_

 

_"Took you long enough, but yes a million times yes!"_

 

_"Well Mrs. Lennon shall we?"_

 

_"I'm so glad you already met my parents so there's no awkward chat about this engagement."_

 

_"Me too, I'm sorry they can't be here to see it."_

 

_"Your mother would be proud and my mother adored you."_

 

_"Yeah, they probably planned this engagement."_

 

_"Yes but I'm glad cause I'm mad for you."_

 

_"You're very affectionate today aren't you Macca?"_

 

_"Weddings always get me this way besides you just proposed, I'm allowed to be affectionate."_

 

_"Okay, fair enough we should get going the pall barriers wanna close the doors."_

 

_"Oh yeah. I love the ring, it so much nicer than Richard's. "_

 

_"I thought you might like something different."_

 

_Paul didn't answer with word instead he leaned up a bit and kissed John to show him how he felt putting all his emotions into that one kiss._

 

_The two lovers parted and headed for the car._

 

_John opened the door for Paul as he slid into the passengers seat, he closed the door tightly after making sure Paul was securely strapped in._

 

_John made his way to the other side of the car and closed the door._

 

_He took his seat in the driver's side, buckled himself in and sped off down the country road._

 

_**THE SHADOW, MADHAT, PARTIERS, x BLONDIE!!** _

_**(Ch. 2)** _

 

_A blonde haired man sits in front of his desk watching a slide show of the wedding._

 

_He introduces himself as John Paul Jones the criminologist._

 

_He grabs a book on his desk and opens it to begin the retelling of a case he's working on._

 

_"I would like to take you on a journey if you will allow me to. It was an ordinary late night when John Lennon and his fiancée Paul McCartney left Liverpool to visit their ex-tutor now friend Doctor John Bonham. They headed right into a storm of huge thick black clouds and a downpour that would soak you the minute you lefted the house. Being two typical teens they didn't let some storm ruin their plans nor did the lack of a spare tire slow them down. On an evening out they would remember for an eternity."_

 

_The couple sat in the car listening as their soon to be ex president made a speech to the nation._

_"I must leave office and you all deserve a full time president." The voice on the radio said._

 

_A cyclists passed by at lightening speed causing Paul to jump and stare at the fleeting vehicle._

 

_"That's the fifth one, don't they care that they're lives are in danger especially in this weather?"_

_"They're just living their lives like there's no tomorrow, Macca."_

 

_"Hmm."_

 

_"Shit looks like we've taken a wrong turn on the the last passage out of the city."_

 

_"But then where did all those cyclists come from? They didn't just come out of thin air, John!"_

 

_"I know, I know. How about we try to turn around and go back the way we came?"_

 

_"Brilliant deduction, Sherlock."_

 

_"Don't get smart, Macca. I know you're upset but these things happen."_

 

_"I'm sorry."_

 

_"It's okay now let's see."_

 

_John put the car into reverse to retrace their path they had gone before they reached the dead end._

 

_The couple made it about ten feet before they heard a loud bang like that of a gun shot._

 

_Both jumped and looked scared at the intruding sound as it mixed with the raging storm just outside their windows._

 

_"Dammit!"_

 

_"What was that!?"_

 

_"That my dear Macca, was the sound of our last tire blowing out in the road."_

 

_"What are we gonna do now?"_

 

_"I don't know. Wait didn't we pass a creepy looking castle a mile back?"_

 

_"Yes."_

 

_"That's it then I'll use their phone for a tow, and you stay here til I get back."_

 

_"Like hell I am!"_

 

_"Come on Macca, I'm trying to be a gentleman."_

 

_"I'm coming with you, got it Lennon?"_

 

_"Okay, okay princess let's go."_

 

_"Sides the owner could be a beautiful bird and I may lose you."_

 

_"Doubt it you're stuck with me."_

 

_"Oh no, whatever will I do?"_

 

_The couple snickered and made their way towards the castle in the pouring rain._

 

_The scene cuts to the man in the begining reading the same book as before._

 

_"It seemed that luck would have it John and Paul had found the help they had needed or had they?"_

 

_The scene cuts back to the couple have finally made it up to the front door of the castle._

 

_"I'm scared."_

 

_"Man up Macca! We'll use their phone and then leave, okay?"_

 

_"Fine!"_

 

_Paul extended him shaky arm and pushed the doorbell which emitted a blood curdling scream, scaring the poor lads in the process._

 

_"Jesus!" John screamed._

 

_A minute later a dark figure opened the door._

 

_He was dressed in all black looking like a walking shadow even his hair was jett black to match, the only thing that was of color was his eyes they were a cool blue but one look told you this guy could stop you with one look._

 

_Paul grabbed onto John scared of the stranger, John rolled his eyes at Paul's behaviour._

 

_"Hello."_

 

_"Hi I'm John Lennon and this my fiancée Paul McCartney."_

 

_John put out his hand for a handshake the stranger quirked his brow at the gesture, so John snatched his hand back and put it around the trembling Paul._

 

_"Our uh car broke down, we were wondering may we use your phone?"_

 

_The stranger looked at them up and down in disinterest_

 

_"You're soaked you should come in before you catch your death."_

 

_"You're too kind mister--"_

 

_Paul began to thank the man but he interrupted the frightened man._

 

_"Follow me."_

 

_"Come on, Macca."_

 

_The couple follow the tall shadow like figure to the hall and hear music nearby as well as cheering._

 

_"John I'm scared."_

 

_"Knock it off, Macca."_

 

_Paul huffed getting annoyed at John's lack of affections for his well being._

 

_"Are you celebrating?"_

 

_The hazel eyed man asked the stranger, to distract him from his anger at him soon to be husband._

 

_"You've arrived on a night of one of the Master's speacial celebrations."_

 

_"Lucky for us, eh John?"_

 

_Paul looked at his fiancée smiling a big smile which John returned._

 

_"You're lucky! He's lucky! We're all lucky!"_

 

_A stranger cackled as he slid down the railing of the master staircase._

 

_He wore a french maid outfit with a headband made of lace nestled up top his shaggy brown hair and in his hand carried a feather duster but you could see he never cleaned the house by the way the place looked completely abandoned._

 

_His eyes seemed dark but they held a certain spark in them that said this guy was one to watch out for._

 

_The clock stroke midnight and the shadow of a butler went up to the antique grandfather to stop the constant chiming._

 

_He opens the door and there lying in the space is a full human skeleton._

 

_The maid and butler begin to dance scaring the couple during it._

 

_They run into an open door thinking it's the front door only to be greeted with a loud cheer of the song which was playing throughout the house._

 

_Paul faints into John arms as the butler and maid continue to sing along._

 

_John is able to revive Paul whom smiles embarrased at his fainting episode in front of complete strangers._

 

_The maid sings something which scares Paul but he shakes it off like nothing._

 

_Then the butler bellows a phrase in a low haunting voice that shocks Paul into another fainting spell._

 

_John tries slapping his faces and cursing at him but he doesn't wake up._

 

_The maid and butler surround a curly haired guy wearing rainbow sparkles._

 

_This was the 70s men could wear whatever the hell they wanted and this guy did._

 

_He carried himself with grace like he was the best but also had an air of humour with the outfit he was wearing which screamed let's have a fucking blast!_

 

_He spoke of a stranger who seduced him into a life of debauchery but he couldn't say no cause he had the most mesmerizing eyes._

 

_The guests continue to dance this time the man from the begining is seen teaching you the steps._

 

_Paul nudges John as if to say 'Let's get the fuck out of here' and John complies._

 

_They back away as the song ends and all the guests drop to the floor as if exhausted._

 

_Paul nudges John again this time a bit more forcefully._

 

_"Say something, John!"_

 

_"Hey!"_

 

_The guests look up at the couple with questioning faces._

 

_"Do any of you guys know the mash potato?"_

 

_Paul groaned and rolled at his soon to be husband's answer._

 

_"I wanna leave, John."_

 

_"Well we can't now can we Macca. Did you forget about the car?"_

 

_"I don't care ask that bloody butler where the phone is so we can get the hell out of here!"_

 

_"Now don't be rude, Macca. Maybe they'll dance again?"_

 

_"Look I soaked to the bleeding bone, freezing my arse off, and shaking like a damn leaf with fright and you expect me to stay here another fucking minute?!"_

 

_"Macca, we'll leave after I use the phone."_

 

_"Well then ask the butler, that is the butler right?"_

 

_"I think, so."_

 

_"Well do it Lennon or I'm leaving you here to fend for yourself!"_

 

_"Stop being a pussy, McCartney I'm here no one's gonna hurt ya!"_

 

_Paul becomes wide eyed as John drones on about how he'll protect him from the big bad wolf._

 

_Paul screams which gets John's attention just in time for him to catch the now unconscious Paul McCartney._

 

_**MASTER!!** _

_**(Ch. 3)** _

 

_A man appeared behind them exiting the elevator just as Paul fainted._

 

_He wore copious amounts of makeup with bright red lip stick and unruly curly hair._

 

_Wearing nothing but a cloak to cover himself in front of his guests._

 

_"Hello. I'm Pete Townshend, I can see you've met my handyman John and his brother Keith."_

 

_After introducing himself he threw off his cloak revealing he what he was wearing underneath it._

 

_John and Paul's eyes widen at the attire._

 

_Their host wore a jett black corset complete with matching underwear, garters, fishnet tights and fuck me pumps._

 

_Though queer looking to the eye he held a sense of intrigue too._

 

_Pete went on to greet his guests._

 

_"Pleasure to meet you Doctor."_

 

_A curly haired brunette holding a penguin said shaking Pete's hand._

 

_"Townshend, Darling."_

 

_Another brunette said kissing his cheek he was wearing a lovely pair of red leather pants, leather jacket and police hat with Aviators hiding his eyes._

 

_"Wonderful celebration, Pete as always."_

 

_A shaggy hair blonde man said the host._

 

_"It is a lovely party isn't it Deaky?"_

 

_The blonde asked turning to the man next to him another brunette who only nodded shyly._

 

_"I so glad you're home may we use your phone?"_

 

_Pete ignored the couple and got a drink nearby._

 

_"We'll just call then head back."_

 

_Pete looked at them like they were being rude for interrupting his drink._

 

_"You have a flat? Well don't worry I'll call someone for you for now why don't you stay, I may not look like much but I assure you I can be quite the entertainer."_

 

_Pete sat on a throne like chair surrounded by the blonde, the shadow and the maid._

 

_"Come on stay for the night or a bite? I can show you my obsession, see I've been creating a man, with blonde and a tan and he helps relieve tension."_

 

_The couple looked mesmerised at their host just as everyone did._

 

_"So come up to my lab and see what I have, I see you shiver with anticipation, but maybe the storm isn't to blame, so I'll remove the cause for you but not your symptoms now hurry up."_

 

_Pete got into the elevator pushing the button the lift began to steadily ascend towards the top floor._

 

_Keith begins to dust off John Lennon's glasses and taking off his vest._

 

_John starts to take Paul's jacket and begins unbuttoning his shirt._

 

_Paul slaps John as if to tell him what the fuck do something!_

 

_Keith took John's shirt then undid his pants taking them as well._

 

_"Oh slowly, please it's such a shame to rush with such a beautiful man."_

 

_The blonde, Robert with the rainbow attire began to make lewd suggestive gestures._

 

_Paul covered his eyes at John in nothing but his underwear._

 

_The butler undid Paul's pants snatching them up and throwing them at Robert._

 

_Paul tried covering himself feeling embarrassed at his lack of clothing._

 

_"You're very fortunate to be asked to go up to Pete's Lab some people would kill to be invited."_

 

_"People like you, Sparkles?"_

 

_Robert rolled his eyes and tossed their clothes on the ground._

 

_"Hah I've seen it many times, darling!"_

 

_Keith begins pushing the couple towards the elevator where the butler is waiting._

 

_The butler is standing trying to enjoy his drink but Keith is having none of it._

 

_"Start it up, Ox!"_

 

_John grumbles tossing his glass god knows where, he didn't care._

 

_The elevator started up and began it's short journey._

 

_"So Robert is Pete your husband?"_

 

_All three start laughing at Paul's question._

 

_Paul looked confused._

 

_"He isn't married nor do I think he'll ever be he enjoys his lifestyle too much."_

 

_The butler answered the confused looking Paul's question while Keith and Robert giggled._

 

_The elevator comes to a halt a few floors up and everyone exits._

 

_"Keith. Percy. You go help John, I'll keep these two occupied."_

 

_Pete said as he put his hand out for a handshake._

 

_John looked ectastic and grabbed his hand in a firm grip._

 

_"Hi I'm John Lennon and this is my fiancée Paul McCartney."_

 

_Pete shakes John's hand just as firmly then takes Paul's hand and kisses it whispering pleasantries in French making the doe eyed brunette giggle shyly._

 

_Pete hands the couple a few lab coats._

 

_"Here put these on they'll help you not feel naked."_

 

_Pete turned around to get another drink._

 

_"It's not often we have guests, or show them a hospitality."_

 

_This comment enraged John._

 

_"Hospitality!? We've been asking to use your phone and you ignore us!"_

 

_"John, don't be rude."_

 

_"Rude, Macca, they're the ones being rude!"_

 

_Pete looked impressed at the temper of his new male guest._

 

_"Such a wonderful specimen of man he's so dominating, I enjoy that in a man."_

 

_Pete said now looking at both men lustfully._

 

_"Tell me John, do you have any piercings?"_

 

_"Certainly not!"_

 

_"Well Paul how about you, have any piercings?"_

 

_Paul began to giggle shyly at Pete's question but shook his head no._

 

_"Pete we're ready."_

 

_The shadow announced to his master._

 

_"I have spent so m as ny days trying to get everything just right, to get each piece of the puzzle to fit, and just when I was ready to give up an accident happens, that changes all those theories of life!"_

 

_Pete went on ranting about his newly mastered experiment._

 

_Paul claps excitedly til John grabs his hands forcing him to stop._

 

_"An accident that had my figure out the meaning of life itself and I have done it I have mastered what all those doctors before me had failed to do I had created life by accident. A tiny spark ignited a fuse which I shall share with you, momentarily."_

 

_Pete ended his rant and pointed at his butler John._

 

_"John throw the switch and turn the machine up higher!"_

 

_John began flipping switches and turning a water valve-like wheel which emitted stream._

 

_Pete starts tickering with different faucets of dyes and cackling while painting the tank where the creation lie dormant._

 

_He went on like an eccentric artist til the whole tank was filled to the brim with an assortment creating a rainbow._

 

_Everyone waited with baited breaths as Pete finished his work and pushed the weird canvas looking mechanism away from the tank._

 

_The creature in the tank began to move and all the guests started to cheer._

 

_The couple on the otherhand looked with a mixture of horror and awe at the new being standing in front of them._

 

_**THE CREATION!!** _

_**(Ch. 4)** _

 

_One of the three servants demask the creation, revealing a curly haired blonde man with piercing blue eyes._

 

_"Roger!"_

 

_The butler starts spinning the crank causing the mechanism with the faucets to retrack sending it upwards with Roger clinging to it._

 

_Pete goes over and kicks the bulter._

 

_"You idiot! Lower him dammit!"_

 

_The butler begins to lower Roger._

 

_Roger clings to the mechanisms to keep balance on the edge of the tank._

 

_Pete tries to grab Roger but he jumps down off the ledge away from Pete onto the floor below him._

 

_Pete pouted leaning over the tank cause he was trapped in the damn thing._

 

_"John get me out of here!"_

 

_"You got yourself in there, sides you're taller."_

 

_"Dammit Entwistle get me down!"_

 

_The butler rolled his eyes at his friend's dramatics but went to help him anyways._

 

_Keith and Percy begin to cut the bandages off of Roger's body forcefully._

 

_"I began went I got up and felt terrible!"_

 

_The crowd starts dancing._

 

_"That's no crime!" The brunette from earlier said._

 

_"No everyone has their off days." The blonde next to him said._

 

_"Yeah chin up mate." The silent brunette spoke._

 

_"It's all up from here." The last of the quartet said wearing a smile._

 

_"Really but I feel it all is going down hill."_

 

_John fixes his glasses to make sure he is seeing what he actually thinks he is._

 

_Shocking him that he is indeed seeing it._

 

_Paul is still clinging to John like a life line._

 

_Keith and Percy unravel Roger's bandages revealing he is wearing nothing but gold metallic underwear and boots._

 

_Pete can be seen climbing John like he's a ladder out of the tank._

 

_"Ow Pete! Your fucking heels!"_

 

_"Hold me steady dammit!"_

 

_"Quit squiming!"_

 

_"John if you drop me I swear--"_

 

_The butler rolled his eyes as the host straddled his shoulders hanging on for dear life._

 

_Pete saw Roger and began to reach for him._

 

_This movement made John lose his balance and him and Pete tumbled down the little steps there were._

 

_Pete cursed and swore at John blaming his clumsiness._

 

_John rolled his eyes yet again._

 

_Roger runs around communicating with all the guest including those from earlier._

 

_Pete chases after Roger like some crazed fan girl._

 

_Roger runs faster to get away from this strange creature._

 

_Keith, Percy and John start dancing while their master is still chasing his creation._

 

_Pete falls giving Roger the chance to rest._

 

_Roger perches himself on the ladder of the tank as Pete reprimanded him like a child._

 

_"That's no way to behave Roger, especially on your birthday!"_

 

_"I'm sorry."_

 

_Roger pouted and Pete forgave him causing Roger to cheers as well as Pete to._

 

_"Oh I love accomplishment! What do you think?"_

 

_"You're a genius Pete."_

 

_"I know thank you John."_

 

_"A triumph, dear boy!"_

 

_"Awe haha Keith."_

 

_Percy hangs over the tank on the ladder gazing at Roger longingly._

 

_"He's alright."_

 

_"Alright? Just alright, Percy?!"_

 

_Pete slams his hand hard on the tank's ledge angrily._

 

_Percy jumps back at the outburst._

 

_"I think I need another opinion!"_

 

_Pete drags Roger over towards Paul and his fiancée._

 

_"Well McCartney and Lennon what do you think of Roger? He's glorious isn't he?"_

 

_Pete looks excited as does his creation by his side._

 

_Paul looked at the blonde tanned man in front of him and smiled shyly looking up through his long lashes._

 

_"I don't care for muscle men."_

 

_Paul said as he beamed up at John who looked proud of his answer._

 

_Roger's smile turns into a frown and Pete is livid at this._

 

_"I didn't create him for you, Paul! He's mine!"_

 

_Paul jumped back at the hostile tone of their now pissed off host._

 

_Pete drags a sullen Roger back towards his tank where a strange package is waiting._

 

_"He carries the greacian god approval!"_

 

_The crowd begin to praise the host with their cheering._

 

_Pete rips off the cover to the strange package revealing barbells in many different sizes._

 

_"Here you go, we gotta big up your strength my darling."_

 

_Pete cooed at his newest creation and soon to be lover handing him a pair of barbells._

 

_Roger's eyes lit up like a child recieving a new toy._

 

_"You'll be strong, but so wrong for me."_

 

_Pete teased._

 

_Percy is standing by holding a jar of oil waiting to rub Roger down looking very excited at the errand at hand._

 

_Pete grabs Roger by the hips and drags him close to him near the freezer._

 

_**THE REBEL!!** _

_**(Ch. 5)** _

 

_The freezer light starts to go off like an annoying smoke detector causing the door to open at a rapid pace._

 

_Pete and Roger break apart quickly and jump back from the opening door._

 

_"JIMMY!!"_

 

_The rainbow decorated man screamed running towards the freezer._

 

_The crowd begins to look frightened and start gasping at the spectacle._

 

_A figure smashes through the ice blocking the entrance._

 

_Music pours through the house an old rock song everyone knew._

 

_He was riding a harley, wearing a leather jacket and dark denim jeans._

 

_This stranger gave off a don't fuck with me attitude but also an alluring persona._

 

_He stopped his bike, tossed his aviators to Percy whom held them fondly like a precious memory._

 

_Then he threw off his helmet and shook out his unruly curls._

 

_Percy looked ready to jump the stranger right there on the lab floor._

 

_"Hey Petey. I see you're up to your old tricks again."_

 

_Jimmy said looking at Pete then turned his attention to Roger._

 

_"And who do we have here?"_

 

_"Roger, Mister?"_

 

_"James but everyone calls me Jimmy. So you're Pete's new boy toy eh?"_

 

_Pete looks livid at Jimmy's question._

 

_"No I'm his first."_

 

_"Is that what he told you?"_

 

_Roger nodded and Jimmy laughed._

 

_"Oh you sweet naive thing, don't you know what he does?"_

 

_Roger looked confused._

 

_"He did the same thing to me, he'll do it to you kid."_

 

_Jimmy looked pleased that Roger looked sullen._

 

_Pete was now beyond pissed at Jimmy._

 

_Jimmy walks back over to Percy picking up the man and putting him on his bike._

 

_"Fancy going for a ride darling?"_

 

_The black haired man teased the blonde on his bike._

 

_Percy didn't answer he grabbed Jimmy's hand and sucked on his finger as an answer._

 

_Jimmy breaks away from Percy and makes his way towards John and Paul._

 

_He flirts with Percy again who has followed him then turns to flirt with Paul._

 

_"Hello darling."_

 

_Paul shyly looked up at the stranger._

 

_Percy drags Jimmy into him to mess around on the floor._

 

_The crowd starts dancing._

 

_"This party always gets better every time!"_

 

_A brunette in red leather shouted over the music._

 

_"Especially when Jimmy shows up!"_

 

_The curly brunette shouted back._

 

_"You think Pete will let this go this time?"_

 

_A blonde questioned._

 

_"I doubt it!"_

 

_The shy one mumbled._

 

_Keith dragged John into the freezer to dance and do god knows what._

 

_Roger starts dancing along making Pete furious._

 

_Jimmy broke away from Percy and blowed him a kiss before mounting his bike._

 

_Percy looks frustrated beyond words at the loss of Jimmy's embrace._

 

_Jimmy rides off terrorizing the crowd by chasing them around the lab on his bike._

 

_Pete makes his way towards the freezer pushing his way through the dancing Keith anf John._

 

_He's had enough of Jimmy's presence._

 

_He finds what he was looking for and hides it behind his back while slowly making his way out of the freezer._

 

_Pete encages Roger which doesn't sit well for the blonde man who begins banging like a child in a playpen._

 

_Jimmy stops his bike in the middle of the lab and grabs Percy holding him close very lovingly._

 

_Pete makes his way towards them weilding a pick axe._

 

_The couple break apart, Jimmy tries escaping as Percy screams bloody murder._

 

_Pete traps Jimmy in the freezer and slabs him repeatedly til he's dead._

 

_Percy is still screaming in complete hysterics as Pete walks out of the freezer all covered in blood._

 

_Pete tried looking as innocent as possible._

 

_"One from my vaults."_

 

_Pete looks disgusted pushing his hands towards Keith whom takes off his blood soaked gloves._

 

_Roger in banging angrily at the elevator gate._

 

_"Let me out!"_

 

_Pete rushes towards his lover._

 

_"Roger!"_

 

_He releases Roger and the man looks beyond pissed at Pete._

 

_"Don't look at me like that, he had to die. He had charm of course but I prefer muscle."_

 

_Roger flexes sassily and Pete fan girls over this action._

 

_Keith and John begin to derobe Pete._

 

_"I just want, you don't you get that?"_

 

_Roger nodded and made a come hither gesture towards Pete._

 

_Pete made his way slowly towards Roger and was about to speak but Paul interrupted Pete._

 

_"I like muscles!"_

 

_Paul shouted happily._

 

_John gave him a are you fucking kidding me Macca look._

 

_Paul looked down ashamely away from John's judging gaze._

 

_Pete and Roger disappear into a bedroom as the crowd throws petals behind them._

 

_The curtain closes with there chants still echoing behind it._

 

_We see Mr. Jones sitting at his desk again._

 

_"They say life is false. Reality is nothing but myth. But the departure of Pete and Roger left their guests Paul and John confused and unsettled, this would grow more rapidly as the party goers left and Paul and John were shown to different rooms."_


	2. Chapter 2

MOVING SOON PM ME FOR THE NEW ONE :3


End file.
